Lost in Friendship
by Miracle B
Summary: Tomoyo and Sakura have been best friends since Kindergarten. And that's what Sakura thinks they are: best friends. Tomyo, however, is trying to hide the biggest secret of all: the love she has for Sakura. Will she be able to ignore it or will the truth one day be revealed? TomoyoXSakura


She stepped forward from her desk, smiled sweetly and walked towards the front of the class. She dodged various pencils, papers and chairs along the way. Clutching her notes, Tomoyo took a deep breath and faced the class. She smiled.

'My presentation will be on…' she paused and looked around the class. She attempted to take a step forward. However, to her dismay, she stumbled. She met Sakura's eyes and blushed slightly. _Oh dear, I hope she didn't see that. _

_Wow, she's so-_

'Tomoyo, please continue,' Terada-sensei interrupted, giving Tomoyo a stern look. 'We have to get through all of the presentations today.'

Tomoyo snapped out of her daydream.

'Oh, sorry Terada-sensei.' Tomoyo bowed and looked up at him, 'I will continue now.' She smiled and proceeded with her presentation.

'…Sakura!' She turned towards Sakura, who was sitting at her usual desk towards the right of the class. She had been gazing out of the window with her lips slightly parted and her chin resting on her fist. Tomoyo's exclamation made her jump.

'YES?!' Sakura had never moved so fast.

_She thought I was calling her. Aw, Sakura. She is just the cutest thing ever. I wish I could hold her hand right now and talk about everything that didn't matter, she's so-_

'Yes?' Sakura repeated, looking up at Tomoyo. Her ash brown hair fell into her eyes as she attempted to give Tomoyo the classic puppy-dog-eyes look. Her brown eyes were wider than ever and her eyelashes batted rhythmically as she awaited an answer.

'Oh, sorry! I meant… my presentation is about you. How we're best friends and all.' Tomoyo tilted her head and smiled. 'I meant to ask you about that. Is it ok that I do my presentation about that? I mean, I wanted your permission but you were busy learning your cheerleading routine for tonight's show. I'll make it up on the spot if you want me to - if you don't want me talking about you that is. I'm sure it'll be fine with Terada-sensei, won't it? If I make it up on the spot right now? You know, if Sakura isn't comfortable with it? Right?' She was desperate now. She wanted nothing more than to keep her relationship with Sakura on track. She didn't want to hurt her. Especially not now.

'Hey, hey, Tomoyo-chan. Don't worry about it!' Sakura jumped out of her seat and opened her arms. 'Talk about me as much as you like!'

A sweat droplet fell from Tomoyo's face. _Thank gosh she was ok with that. I can't ruin this. It's going so well. _

'Uh… if that's ok with you, Sakura. Terada-sensei, may I start?

'I've been waiting my lifetime for this moment. Anticipating it greatly.' Terada-sensei raised his eyebrows as if to secure his sarcasm.

* * *

Tomoyo walked back to her desk, beaming. She had been glancing at Sakura throughout and not once did she look disinterested or, dare she think it, bored. Her chocolate brown eyes had been fixed on Tomoyo and Tomoyo loved it. Though nervous - very, very nervous - she managed to give it everything.

'Tomoyo, excellent work. I had expected it, after the long introduction.' Terada-sensei winked and laughed. 'A+.'

Tomoyo sighed with relief. _A+! Straight As this semester. I wonder if Sakura is bothered-_

'Well done, Tomoyo-chan!' Sakura reached towards her and placed her hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. _I hope she can't feel me shaking._ 'You did really well!'

'Thanks!' Tomoyo tilted her head and beamed. 'I'm glad you liked it!'

'Sakura, it's your turn. Have you got your notes prepared?' Terada-sensei quizzed, watching intently to spot any signs of I-haven't-done-my-homework.

'Yes!' Sakura practically sang. She turned to Tomoyo. 'For once!' she whispered into Tomoyo's ear. Tomoyo could feel her breath against her cheek, sending shivers through her body. Every hair across her body stood up and she relaxed into a smile. She hoped it was the sort of smile that gave nothing away but knowing Tomoyo, it probably said all of her emotions in one.

Sakura pushed her chair backwards with her feet, stood up and triumphantly lifted up her notes, which consisted of approximately 3 words. 'I told you so!'

The class giggled. Every student apart from Tomoyo turned to Terada-sensei, who was again raising his eyebrows. Tomoyo was still gazing at Sakura and evaluating her beauty on a scale of beautiful to Sakura. 'Now come on, Sakura-sama.' Terada-sensei half-smiled and beckoned Sakura towards the front of the class.

'It's my time to shine!'

As soon as Sakura took her first step towards the front, her notes fell to the floor. With no hesitation, Tomoyo reached over to pick them up. At the same moment, Sakura did. If this moment was somehow recorded and could be played back in extra slow motion, you would seen Tomoyo look up to Sakura and nothing but love radiating from her eyes. Sakura reached down and her hand landed on Tomoyo's. They looked at each other and smiled. Sakura brushed Tomoyo's hand with her fingertips.

'I'm sorry… uh… here you go,' Tomoyo snatched the notes and then stuffed them into Sakura's hand. She held on just a little too long, blushing in the process.

'Thanks!' Sakura said cheerfully as she bounded towards the front of the class.

_One day I will be able to tell her. _


End file.
